


honda civic

by amessoflight



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M, book more than movie, i love bram greenfeld, the car kiss, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoflight/pseuds/amessoflight
Summary: Oreo mush has such strong sentiment





	honda civic

**Author's Note:**

> everyone says the car kiss was oh so perfect, right? but, it was their first kiss. so this is my version

The kiss isn’t _good_. It’s awkward, and feels too slow yet too fast at the same time, and, _Jesus Christ_ , their noses seem to have a mind of their own. But, even in the hormonal induced mess; even in the not-quite silence, even when the only thing he can hear is their _fucking teeth clanking together_ , Simon is awestruck. In a cliché, overwritten way he thought he never would be. He thought he never could be. Because, Simon, the ‘cynic’, can’t think about any of the faults. He can’t think about the rain that’s hitting Bram’s car at a fast pace, or that he has the smallest bit of Oreo somewhere in the region of his chin and mouth, or that there are people looking at them through the car window, or the increasingly short amount of time before lunch ends, or the miscellaneous texts both of them are getting. None of it matters because, Holy Mother of God, _Bram’s teeth are clanking against his_. And, in a way, Simon finds that poetic. But, what does he know? He was never the one for poetry, that was Blue. His Blue. His _Bram_. And, holy shit, he’s kissing Bram. He makes the dumbest decision of his life, right in this instant. He pulls away. He takes a second to breathe, trying to bite back the smile that’s definitely on his face. 

He brings a quick hand to his hair, trying to fix it before he realizes that it was probably that messy, if not more, before his ‘Epic First Kiss’. 

“So- uh, thanks for the Oreos.” Bram let’s out a shy, small laugh and Simon swears angels have been sent from the goddamn Heavens, and then he gives himself the time to really appreciate how Bram looks. 

He’s kind of a mess, in his own coordinated Bram way. His hair is too short to really be “unkempt” but it doesn’t look as file and formed as it had before. He’s got a smile Simon can only describe as something to praise, and he himself seems a little out of breath. 

“Yeah, it was no problem.” 

They sat in a comfortable (or uncomfortable in Simons case,) silence before Simon cleared his throat and attempted to straighten ( _ha_ ,) his posture. 

“So, not to be _that_ guy or anything but- uh- what does this make us?” Bram rolled his eyes before he let his smile reach them, and he put a hand out to grab Simons. He brought the hand up to his lips and kissed his knuckles -which, _okay_ ,-, maintaining eye contact with Simon. 

“I’m all in if you are,” 

“Like boyfriends?” Simon cringes when the words come out. Honestly, how childish can you _get_? But, he loses all regret when he sees the way Bram’s looking at him.

“If that’s what you want, then yeah, boyfriends.” 

Simon ducks his head down briefly before deciding against that approach, and leaning up to kiss Bram once more. Slow, and sweet, and soft, and pure. 

“Yeah,” He starts, lifting a hand to touch the skin on Bram’s cheek (because, God, he has to make sure this is real.), “That’s what I want.”

**Author's Note:**

> so like i know it’s not exactly the same but yeah


End file.
